Crimes and coming outs, handcuffs and punishment
by sobouchat
Summary: Jay steals pictures from Adam, he runs to friends to laugh a bit, it brings back memories from the gang but the crime won't be forgotten and Jason will get the punishment he deserves... after all  SLASH E&C college fic! Read and please please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**High school is never over.**_

_Slash, don't like, don't read and if you do, please try and review it, I really want to know if I do it correctly._

_And thanks to those who do, they're awesome, magnificent, perfect, they reek of awesomeness (yeah I wrote it!)_

_Pairings: E&C, Jericho /Jeff, Orton/Morrison._

_I don't own anyone (but I'd really love it if I did)_

_*** Little indications: Chris is 21, E&C: 20, Matt: 19, Jomo and Randy: 18, Jeff (little genius) is 16. E&C and Chris moved from Canada to North Carolina and they all came to Florida to study (lol) and met Jomo and Randy in Tampa University.***_

"No, no, no, no! Don't you dare showing these to them!" Adam yelled at his lover "I was a kid for god's sake! Stop running dumbass!" A short blond bolted in the hallway with a pile of pictures in his hands, laughing so hard he almost ran into an innocent girl who screamed at the sight of Jay, wearing nothing but jeans, running for his life, fleeing a very tall and very angry long haired Canadian whom he had tricked into showing photos that would get him hell from their friends for the next six months or so.

Fortunately, the weather was far better in Florida compared to the snow storms they knew when they were kids in Toronto. So the young man kept running in the grass, bare feet and shirtless hearing loud appreciative sounds from both girls and boys until he arrived to the dorm where John, Jeff, Randy and Chris lived. He passed one of his professors on his way there, not really remembering what he taught him or if he did, he was a lazy ass after all. Sure enough, professor Callaway didn't seem to mind his lack of clothing, how could he mind his lack of studying after that?

Okay Jay wasn't pretty like Adam, no long and silky hair to be proud of or shiny forest green eyes to hide with impressive long lashes, but still… Being the more boyish of the two had its perks. He looked older as well so he was never bothered with people checking his I.D when his boyfriend could barely enter the grocery store without questioning. As Jeff and Johnny put it, some were pretty and some others are condemned to be useful. However, since those two had lost most of their brain cells during childhood, Jason didn't take it too personally. Jeff never meant to hurt anyone by telling his side of truth and Jomo really had a dependence on small talk -, fashion and gossip so the others tried not to look too bored around the brunette.

It was him that the younger Canadian bumped into first, bracing himself against the slender tanned Californian boy. He was still laughing and found out that it could be very hard to do so and catch his breath on the same time. Not wanting to lose another minute, he started shaking the pictures trying to catch John's attention but to no avail. Jomo just shrugged and turned to call Randy and Jeff, Chris being busy giving some guitar lessons to his step sister on the campus.

"Guys, church boy has something very, huh, important to show us… I think" he said, as Randy put an arm nonchalantly around his boyfriend's shoulders, smirking at the shorter man. Jeff arrived seconds later, sucking on one those blue lollipops he loved so much, his lips matching the freshly dyed streaks in his dark brown hair. He frowned slightly at the sight of what the blond was holding in his left hand.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay..?" he approached the trio, bouncing on his feet, as he always did, when he was hyper, stoned or both. He noticed and took a good look at the older man's abs. Chris didn't really pay attention these days when it came to food. "What's the story morning glory? I know Adam can be demanding but exhausting and scaring you off so you'd run away half naked? Really?"

Jay laughed again, this time able to speak. "No, it's fine, sex I can manage, not like your chubby Chris thank you very much!" Jeff scoffed and mumbled something about his blond being a sexy beast and being more awesome than some man with receding line at 20 but neither of them really paid attention.

An infuriated Adam just entered the crowded dorm, his eyes were wide and his face was just… Too red, sign of an immediate risk for Jason's health.

"William Jason Reso, give those back this instant! I mean it!" Adam stopped when he saw the puzzled look on the trio while Jay seemed to look for the closest exit.

"William?" Jeff, Randy and Johnny said in unison. It was Jay's turn to give a new meaning to the expression "a deep shade of red."

"Never mind, it was my grand-father's name, alright?" the young man scratched the back of his head trying to act as if a) he wasn't going to get killed and b) his first name, the one he hated as much as the guy he got it from hadn't been revealed to the two biggest mouth they knew.

"If you dare showing these pictures to anyone present in this dorm, I swear there will be a massacre!" Adam's eyes were wide and his hair was a mess. Everyone except their friends and the arguing half naked couple left the hallway to avoid further trouble; most had met Crazy Adam on a few occasions and didn't need to see more to know that there would be punishment. The fact that the young man was gay didn't take away his strength and the muscles the Canadian got in the last three years… Some people had tried to hurt the guy and ended up a bloody pulp, and the fact that his short yet overprotective and strong lover would fight with and for him never EVER helped anyone. But this time was going to be different and no one except for Jeff, John and Randy would be there to witness it.

"But, but, but these are just pics baby! Just let it go… No need to become violent about it!" Jay seemed to become smaller by the second. "I'll make it up to you, I didn't show anyone, I promise!"

Adam's face changed in an instant, he took deep breaths, calming himself slowly and pulled his boyfriend in his arms. But before the boys could even share a kiss, mischievous Jeff took over and the North Carolinian jumped and grabbed a handful of pictures and ran started looking through them, making comments and avoiding every blow the blondes tried to hit him with.

The young man was very agile, and despite being stoned and having a whole different world in his head, it was amazing that he could climb everywhere he wanted, and look at the photos in the same time. The Canadians had to give up after a few minutes of useless fighting and running.

Jeff jumped from the armchair he was perched on and smiled to the four other men in the common room. John was the first to sit on the armchair, all excited to see how awful or kinky those could be, followed by Randy who didn't really want to know but liked to piss his friend off as soon as he could. Jason mouthed an "I'm sorry" to his lover who just glared at him and shook his head pulling his hair in frustration.

"Ooooooh look the cute little baby, there is nooooo way that's Adam." Jomo said. Randy smiled but responded gently: "Oh it's him alright; he already has the girly attitude. Hands in the air, long lashes, and the pretty green eyes? Come on!"

Jeff just turned to the older man and bumped their fists together. "Green eyes rock Blondie! No worries! You were cute and Morrison is just a jealous bitch!" the young man blurted out. Jason let out a sigh of relief when he saw his lover's anger fade a little with that comment. But the taller blond turned to him and whispered: "You still get the floor tonight babe and there is no way I'm changing my mind." Jay whimpered at that comment, interrupted by the others.

"Is that… Spiderman undies?" Randy laughed: "I know you are a dork but this is… Wow, no word comes to mind…"

"I have one! He is a-dork-able!" Jeff said, very proud of his new invention. The next picture was one of Jason and Adam when they were around fifteen on the front porch making faces to the camera.

"That was the year the two of you broke my heart." Jeff sighed.

"All of us, rainbow, tragic year, junior high…" Randy said with a false sad smile.

"You guys weren't even there to witness any of it!" Chris said barging in, carrying a guitar, followed by Matt. Jeff jumped right out of the chair, throwing the images on his friend's lap, gave a hug to his big brother and kissed Chris like he hadn't seen him in weeks. Not something Adam is gonna do after all this, Jason winced at that thought. He knew his lover could be very obstinate, a real paradox, when you knew how horny the long haired man could be.

Chris was now laughing, giving some details none of them wanted to know. Like the time when their wrestling coach, Mr. Hart had found Adam and Jay, and his niece, Natalya with her girlfriend A.J making out under the bleachers. When the couples had been discovered, they had tried to switch partners, but fell to the lack of space. Coming out had been very embarrassing for those four to say the least.

Now both Ontarians felt their ears burning, ready to disappear into oblivion to avoid further mortification. It seemed like it was to be endless. Until Adam finally spoke: "Not as cool as your story, but my mom almost turned blind because of it!" Heads turned to the man with a shark on his shoulder. "Finding you and your underage boyfriend in my bathroom was really disturbing for her." And it really had been hard on poor Judy, Jason remembered running to her and finding Jeff straddling Chris, both in their boxers, afraid to move in case it would lead to more screaming from Adam's mom. If the poor woman didn't know both boys since they were in diapers, she would have probably called the cops, but she didn't want any of "her kids" to be in trouble. She'd calmed herself and spoke to all of them about relationships, sex and answered any questions they had. She also had to deal with Matt, who wanted Chris's head on his wall for kissing and touching his little brother. It took quite some time that day to convince him to stop threatening his friend after the punch that broke the nose of the big mouth of Canada that happened to be his brother's boyfriend.

"Who's next? Who's got a story he wants to share with the rest of the class?" Jeff laughed, very entertained by the new turn of the conversation. He was the only one who hadn't reacted badly to Judy's speech that day; he thought it was normal to express his feelings to his lover despite the age gap between them. He never seemed ashamed of anything, never afraid to show the weird side of life as he called it.

"We never heard your stories, come on, John! You go first, mister Glitter!" Adam smiled, the young Morrison was the sparkle addict, and he studied fashion, wich fit him like a glove. The boys knew he was girlier than his friends but they liked him, the way he lived impressed some and entertained the rest.. So the tanned brunette told his story, like the others had done before him.

"Well my mom wanted girls and I think, she always knew that my taste in girly things was a sign, but it never bothered her that much, my dad on the other hand wasn't so thrilled, he wanted me to do boy stuffs… Play baseball, basket ball, football, soccer, pick up chicks, not wearing their clothes… It took him quite some time to understand that it wasn't gonna happen but he realized it had advantages, I can keep secrets from my mom anytime I have to, so we call each other three times a year for her presents and we're cool." The young Californian wasn't bitter about it, he knew some gays didn't have his luck; he could have been kicked out from his home or sent very far from home like Jay or Randy, because even if those two would never admit it, their dad just wanted them away so they didn't have to introduce the boyfriends to family and friends and could lie about it some more.

He turned to his boyfriend and left a soft kiss on his lips. "I don't regret it one bit, I might add."

Randy smirked: "Oh I know how to keep you satisfied baby, in any way." They all laughed. The son of Bob Orton Jr never had to tell any of his friends, Adam, Jay, Chris, Matt and Jeff came from the same town and managed to share dorms, mainly to protect Jeff who was always getting in trouble due to his age. They had met the other two on their first day, accompanied by their parents. They'd felt drawn to them, the colorful Johnny and the darker and lonely Randall. And they really felt bad for the Missourian. His father had been obnoxious to him in front of everybody, calling him little girl and other horrible nicknames until Adam and Matt, acting as if they hadn't heard anything called Randy and pushed his parents towards the door, telling them he would be in very good hands with them, Judy had observed the whole thing and she'd been even prouder of her sons as she called them. They had handled the situation perfectly with more intelligence and care than any adults she had ever met. That was the sign that they no longer needed her and she could be sure nothing serious would happen to their family as long as they stuck together.

**Okay so I digressed a bit from my former theme (I wanted to be funny and talk about the pictures and it lead me to coming out stories but not to worry sex is still on lol) Please please please, do review it I'm on my knees right now (and writing this when you know the laptop is on my desk is quite complicated)**

**And Thanks again a whole lot to JoMoFan-spot for the encouragements! Re-read all the E&C made me write Christian a bit younger and funnier than I'm used to, hope you'll love it.**


	2. Chapter 2

(So I know Christian didn't cut his hair before 2005 but this is my story and I really didn't like the long super wavy hair and… Well that's that!) Enjoy, read and Review (pretty please?)

After all the morning's agitation, the gang parted ways, Jeff and John went to their art class, Matt, Chris and Randy ran to the gym before wrestling practice, leaving the blonde couple in their common room, coping with the awkward silence until Jay finally broke it:

"I am sorry about the pictures…"

"You were a dumbass today; I should definitely punish you for that!" Adam interrupted him. His boyfriend smirked, by the look on his lover's face; the meaning of the word punishment didn't look that bad, in fact it looked pretty good.

The younger Canadian got to his knees in front of Adam and put his head on his lap. "But, they found you very cute as a kid, it could have been way worse than that." Jay sighed when he felt strong yet soft hands in his short and spiky blond hair.

"Yeah, I know… But I don't like people to comment on those things. They see a baby, I only see my mom and I without a father, they see spidey underwear and I see the only thing mom could afford for Christmas…" the taller man whispered. Jay lifted his chin, braced himself on Adam's knees and kissed his best friend softly on the lips. "We see you, and mom, what we see is what is in the photos, not what's missing. We are lucky to have you and I am lucky to love you. I didn't know you'd get upset because of this. I guess I never thought you'd have doubts about all of us. We'd never laugh about you; we'll always laugh WITH you."

Adam smiled and gave Jay a kiss of his own. They didn't have to talk to understand that this problem was behind them, now. Both men were cuddling in the couch when Melina Perez and Mickie James barged in chatting and laughing. Jay had his usual confident smile and he greeted the two friends, knowing well that they were very fond of him –heck, they probably wanted to do stuff with him he'd never heard about- but he found that very entertaining and never told them to go away. Adam on the other hand, didn't see it as an amusing thing.

The long haired blond smirked when he saw what the Latino girl came closer. She blushed like a virgin although she'd sprayed her legs a lot more often than Adam himself and that was saying something.

"Hi, Jay! What's up? Aren't you a bit cold? I mean… Maybe you should think about putting a shirt on, it would so not cool if you couldn't come to the party with us tonight. I mean, Mickie would be soooooo sad." The brunette nodded eagerly with what the boys thought was the most ridiculous pout on her lips.

Before the short haired Canadian could reply, his lover took a highly excited tone and responded:

"Yeah, you know what, he IS really ready to party, and he likes you girls! Huh, Jay? What do you say? You'd never want to disappoint Mel and Mickie, right?"

Jason was completely speechless. All he could do was nodding. Adam had finally found a way to punish his boyfriend for his stupidity. Yeah Adam could definitely be sly and liked using that talent from time to time. And the second part of the punishment would involve the brand new pair of handcuffs Chris had bought him last month. And the cherry on top would obviously be those bitches' faces after he'd steal their half naked god. The day had started the wrong way, but with such a nice program it would improve and maybe if they did well, hit perfection.

"Sweet!" the girls shrieked in unison. And they continued giggling on the way to their room.

Jay finally spoke. "Are. You. CRAZY? Do you want these bloodsuckers to get me? I don't want to be eaten by demented hormonal storms in skirts! Are you listening to me?"

Adam barely was, he'd burst into laughter right after the brunettes had disappeared. He was hardly able to stand, busy trying to keep breathing and wiping tears from his deep green eyes. After a few seconds when Jay mumbled so low, no human ears could understand him, Adam finally got back to his old self right in time to announce that Jay had to help a guy named Jake Hager for the party while he would be in Mr. Kane's psychology class, trying to pass a test. In two minutes, Jason was left alone with no idea who the man was, when he was to be stalked and how to handle the situation. So jay decided to do the only safe thing he could think of. He picked Randy's lock, Sat on the edge of the bed and started playing video games, waiting for the others to come back.

A little while later, a blonde and muscular giant knocked on the door he'd left open. 'What the… Fuck?' "And you are…?" Jason asked watching the man he already knew was Jake. The guy pissed him off from the start, not that he did anything wrong but he had a weird feeling about him. Jake had a lisp, but with that size of his, he couldn't risk getting into a fight so he tried to avoid thinking about it. In no time, the six feet six smiling man told him as much as Jay could stand about himself.

The Canadian stopped him before he'd start puking from all the goodness and perfection in the other boy's life.

"Don't we have a party to work on? Let's go make it good… And QUICK!" Jason said in an exasperated tone that went totally unnoticed by the younger Oklahoman student who agreed and got to his car to get the audio system to their dorm.

"Adam was so sweet to ask me this morning, I don't get along with others very well, and he always sits next to me in Mr. Callaway's literature lecture, he's a great help with this one, reading books is one thing but he's good with analyzing those. And the fact that he is very cute on top of it really makes that subject WAY more interesting, trust me." The American smiled. Lifting the big stereo didn't seem to be a problem, and that was good because now, Jay was fuming and all he wanted to do with it was throwing on the gentle giant. But he just gritted his teeth together and nodded.

"The only thing is, Copeland already has a boyfriend because I could really eat him, you know, he's so sexy in those jeans of his, yummy." Jake continued.

Jay almost screamed: "Yeah he has a boyfriend, they're in love, they've been for years and it won't ever, EVER, change. Now let's put this down in the dorm and grab food and booze because I'm gonna need it later on." Then only he took a deep breath. Adam wanted to punish him, and he had, but tonight after the party would end, his blonde would understand his mistake and pay for it. There was no way that he would sleep on the floor after this.

Jake didn't seem to mind that the shorter man was a bit edgy, in his mind he put on his best denial suit and pinned it on the fact that college could be stressful and that mingling and learning made a lot of people nervous. And that's how the American and the Canadian students kept on getting the party ready for the night. It didn't take them more than two or three hours but it could have been ages for all Jason knew. Between the "and have you seen the great smile Adam has? It's gorgeous, and he's funny, lectures are never boring when he's around and did you know he helps everyone who asks for psychology or literature but he is not so good with science so I traded help for those against helping him with it. Isn't it fun? He is the one who got the idea!" I bet he did… Jason thought, always teasing me… He's definitely getting spanked tonight!

"I know him since we were ten, I know how the man works, dude. Come on newbie, why don't you go and dress up for tonight, I need some air here." Jay mumbled seeing his friends come back to the dorm. The giant blond took his jacket and went out with a big smile on his face, crossing paths with John, Matt, Jeff, Randy and Chris. Jomo and the younger Hardy gave Jay an inquisitive look.

"Adam is getting it tonight and that's that!" The Ontarian yelled. His friends just laughed. "You mean like every other night? Or do you plan on having a threesome with gentle Giant over there?" Matt smirked.

"He flirted with the guy, he has to be punished. He won't be able to sit next to Mr. perfect before a very long time, trust me."

"Like you'd hurt your precious baby, he just wanted to wind you up a little, because of the photos and you went right into the wall mister! Now we all know who the man is in your relationship, it doesn't always come to be on top Jay-Jay!" Chris laughed and kissed Jeff's shoulder.

"Oh, so Jeff is the Boss then?" Jomo said, all confused by this argument.

All men turned to him, speechless. John could have incredible insight sometimes, but he apparently ran out in the last few minutes or so. Randy sat next to his boyfriend and patted his back a little: "Baby, it's better to listen first before saying some kind of nonsense like that, ok?"

"I could so be on top; we already had this conversation, guys!" Jeff shrieked, turning very red in three seconds.

"And we all agreed except for you of course, that is never EVER going to happen" Matt said with an amused look on his face. The older Hardy knew his brother could be a bit manipulative, he got it from Adam but there was no way he could ever go that far, he wasn't that good.

"You're not even gay, Mattie, how could you know?" His brother was beyond pissed by now. He really hoped the mood would get a bit lighter in the evening because with those two masters of bad ideas and shot drinking it might get nasty before it would get better. The North Carolina native threw his arm in the air and turned away. "I'll be back at eleven, be brave Randall, you'll get no support from those people!"

The rest of the gang kept arguing about sex and domination until it was time to get ready for the party. Jomo jumped out of the couch, all excited about the sparkly clothes and make up he would put on, he dragged his very reluctant boyfriend behind him. However, the heavily tattooed man started to walk faster after his Californian boy offered him to share a shower before the event. After all, Randy was easily pleased and his lover on his knees or in his arms would do just fine for him.

On the other hand Jeff was still pouting. And Chris didn't know what else to try on the sixteen year old genius, the youngest genius of the College seemed determined to stay and argue with Jay until Adam would get here and the older Canadian could feel the storm coming. It had been a long day for him, dealing with his step mom's daughter had been hard since the girl's boyfriend was a homophobic bastard who couldn't see the difference between a shirt and a pair of jeans when he got drunk-and God knows if he hadn't lost all his brain cells since he drank his weight in alcohol every single evening- Veronica was sweet and they'd played music and talked for a long time before he got back to the dorm, she worried him a lot, add that wrestling had bruised him a bit and the blond was too exhausted to deal with Jeff.

Fortunately for the three of them, or unfortunately for him, Adam opened the door and walked in.

"Hello kids! So are we ready for the fiesta of the year?" He said happily.

The game was on.

_**So, a little crappy in the end of this chapter but, Chris is not the only exhausted person around these days. I could try a very naughty moment for Jomo/Randy or Jeff/Chris but I dunno who to choose, so please tell me? **_

_**Looks like the spanking is near, JoMoFan-spot ^^**_ _**there is hope now that Jay-Jay is pissed but on the other hand Jeff could use one too. Lol **_

_**And for people who want to know, Veronica does exist, she really is Jeri's step sister (there's nothing like Wikipedia guys!) I'll try to update as soon as I can. Enjoy! **_

_**And please review it even if it's cruel or anything! =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here is chapter 3, still don't own anyone and that's a shame in my **_

_**Enjoy! And once again if you review it I'll be forever in your debt. =)**_

_For those who didn't guess (happens sometimes, Jake is Swagger. Since my brother didn't know I thought it would be better to write it down ;) _

The Ontarian couple was back at their dorm after a few minutes of walking in silence. Jay did his best to hide his rage but Adam knew better. He tried small talk a few times to no avail. Each time, Jay just stared, mumbled and continued walking. His lovers sighed. The only clear words he'd heard from his man were addressed to Jeff to distract him from the pouting. Clothes had been the magic word for the young North Carolinian and Adam had never seen Chris so relieved to hear what Jason had to say. That was a miracle in itself. Yet, he seemed to avoid talking to him, probably to avoid a fight, Jay was quite the lover but he got all lost when he exploded. He rambled and inspired more pity with his nonsense than fear; however, he knew how to express himself with his body. Angry sex was always amazing but tonight he'd seen something else besides the rage in those cute and sparkling blue eyes, he'd seen sadness and doubt. Definitely not a good combination.

When they finally entered their room, both men had a shower together. However, Jason had enough strength to restrain himself from taking his lover in the steamy bathroom. And God, that alone was a hard challenge. But he would wait; revenge was a dish best served cold after all…

Adam on the other hand had a hard time trying to figure out what was going on with his boyfriend. When the taller blonde pulled his lover in his arms, he could feel him distant. Maybe Jake had been a bit boring and leaving him alone with a stranger to prepare a party for a crowd he barely knew would be a drag for him but he never expected Jay to react this way.

And the more time passed and the more Jason got pissed about his day, he couldn't help thinking about Jake's comments and the fact he didn't know he was his boyfriend pissed him off more than everything. But as he did before, he kept his thoughts for himself, it would wait. They finished rinsing the soap from their skin and wrapped their tanned muscular bodies in towels before getting back to their room.

"You haven't talked much since I got back, baby, are you okay?" Adam asked softly.

Jay put his blue jeans on and threw the black pair that was on the bed right in his best friend's hands. "Nah, just tired, I ran a lot today, it takes quite some time to organize a good party, put a shirt on, we're gonna be late. I don't want to keep Mel and Mick waiting, and I'm pretty sure Jake is waiting for us already." The shorter blonde said with a smirk. 'No way in hell, you're gonna forget how good I am with those.' He thought.

"This is way too sparkly isn't it? Jomo said holding a thirteenth or fourteenth shirt in front of his perfect tanned body.

"Nothing is too sparkly for you my baby!" Randy smiled, his eyes lingering on his boyfriend's abs.

"You're only saying that so I can stay naked longer…" john pouted. He approached his lover and turned around so he could show his sweet ass to his tattooed man. "Don't you?"

The St Louis native chuckled before he grabbed him by the arm and started devouring his mouth. The Californian savored the slight taste of mint and tobacco before breaking the kiss. "You are the naughtiest baby in Missouri and I… am the most devoted boyfriend on the planet. Isn't that a great coincidence…?" The slender man wriggled his hips a bit until the taller man locked his piercing blue eyes to his brown ones. There were no words yet they didn't need any. John slowly got to his knees and slowly kissed his lovers hips, living only for the arousal he provoked with those plump lips of his. Randy's breath became uneven, though, he wasn't one to beg when his favorite boy was on his knees.

John smiled, admiring his man, standing in all his glory in front of him. Jomo couldn't get enough of it; the thought that he could have such an effect on Randy still amazed him after all these years. So he continued placing light kisses all over the short haired man until he was certain his lover was lost in the sensation, his eyelids shut and his own mouth slightly open. John took his length in his mouth, not stopping until it hit the back of his throat; make him gag a little, taking his lover by surprise. Randy let out a loud moan while his boyfriend started bobbing his head up and down making slutty and slurping sounds, knowing how much the younger man liked those. Randy slipped his large palms around John's neck. His lover's tongue danced in frenzy around his shaft, making him hotter by the second. Nothing could stop him, he'd learned a long time ago that none of those stupid techniques like thinking about something totally non sexual or watching somewhere else could distract him from the only son of Samantha and John sr.'s ways. He would come fast, they would party all night and come back to fuck some more. Life was easy when you were with a sweetheart with a sweet mouth.

John moaned a little, loving the taste of Randy, sending vibrations all around his thick member. A few seconds later, the short haired American's body started shaking and he spilled his love deep down his lover's demanding throat with a groan. His breathing was ragged but he was happy and calm. He licked his lover's lips before resting his forehead on John's.

"Nothing is too sparkly for a man who can make me see stars" he whispered with his deep and sexy voice. Those words sent shivers in his spine. The older man responded in the same tone: "After this, we'll check if you can make me see them too." He smiled and looked around for clothes. This time, he found happiness with a glittered black t-shirt and black leather pants knowing that whatever he wore Randall would love it, he would love HIM. Randy fixed his jeans and chose a printed khaki t shirt with a viper on it. This outfit made his tattoos look good; and the younger man was aware of its effect on John. 'Oh yeah, we'll see stars, alright.' They both grabbed their keys, id and their phones and closed the door after Jomo prepared the oil and condoms they'd need later to "go straight to the point when they'd come home." Randy couldn't help laughing at him. He kissed his beloved brunette and held his hand while they kept walking towards Adam and Jay's dorm.

The other boys of the building had already opened the doors and music was blasting through Jake's stereo. The thing was a bit wild with crazy girls wandering around half naked, and so was Jeff, Bouncing up and down sandwiched between two girls while Matt watched.

A guy named Rob calmly walked by and blurted out: "This is disturbing, man… Even for me, and that is saying something!" Matt didn't even turn around and just kept smiling, his beer getting warmer in his hands. One of the jocks, John Cena ran to one of the clingy blonde who seemed willing to glue her boobs to Jeff. "Torrie, will you stop that? That's embarrassing, my friends are looking, baby, and this guy is gay! Come on!" He grabbed the girl and dragged her away.

Melina and Mickie approached the older Hardy. Both were gorgeous women with killer bodies but when it came to brain activity, the line was dead. They gave the darker Carolinian their brighter smiles and stared at the scene. "How do those sluts think they have a chance with him? He does look gay; Jomo and him could never pass as straight even if their lives depended on it! So, soooooo sad. They sighed.

Matt spilled the beer he was drinking at that very comment. He tried to hide his laughter behind a coughing fit wich wasn't so hard since some of the liquid had slipped through his wind pipe. Clueless bitches thought they knew everything about gays; they would fall later on when Jay would come out and kiss Adam in public. Although, now that he thought about it could turn out to his advantage. Those lovely ladies would need comfort and strong shoulders to cry on. Matt was a practical man, he would keep an eye on these two. He excused himself and got to Chris, John, and Randy. The gang was hanging with beer, also watching the youngest shaking his ass on Kesha.

"For God's sake what is he doing? This is embarrassing and this is ME talking!" Jomo shrieked, covering his eyes. Randy took his hand and kissed it. Chris rolled his eyes before emptying his beer: "It's the top war all over again, I wouldn't let him top me so he had this brilliant idea to top the only people he was should he'd never be a bottom to: chicks!" They all slowly turned their heads to their friends, noticing Adam, Jay and a giant blond with way too many teeth walking to them. Adam and him were laughing while Jay looked like he was about to explode in a zillion pieces.

He grabbed a vodka on the way to them and winked to his boyfriend, he knew Adam wouldn't approve of it. And indeed it was written all over his face. The shorter man smirked and raised his eyebrows before raising his glass and clinking it forcefully against Jake's soda spilling some of it and mixing it not so accidentally with the big literature fan.

He heard giggles behind him and found Mickie and Melina waving excitedly at him. He forced a smile on in face and invited the girls to join them. Instead the girls dragged him on the dance floor and used him as a pole they groped every time they felt like it, meaning all the time. Any other day, he would have run but tonight it didn't bother him and this rather served his cause. So he complied and lat them wriggle and rub their ass against him acting like any straight guy in his early twenties would. He had a thought for his brother Sean and he would give him a hug for putting up to this. The little guy was into girls but still, this was ridiculous compared to his man. He almost slapped himself, he couldn't think about this while goofy Jake was around flirting him to death.

Jeff decided that he had enough of this shit and fled the pack of girls to rejoin his own blonde who looked a bit anxious. When the blue haired man had stopped pouting, he'd asked what was wrong with Chris but the older man didn't seem in the sharing mood. He'd talk when the time would be right. He pecked him on the lips getting a sigh of relief from John and a chuckle from all the others until he noticed the biggest blonde he'd ever seen in his whole existence.

"How…? How many teeth have got in there? And who are you?" Jeff cocked an eyebrow. Jake extended one of his huge hands but the young tattooed man ignored it in favor of his smile. He even got so far as touching his face and pinching his cheeks before Matt got a hold of him.

"Excuse him; the dye caused his brain damage! Or maybe, it's the weed, the pills or even the candy he eats all day, none of us really know! Sorry…" He grumbled looking at his little brother who looked he'd stole from his dad's wallet.

"Sorry… I get carried away sometimes" the North Carolinian smiled. "Still dig the smile, man!"

Chris and Matt face palmed themselves at that comment and took Jake away for a drink. John blurted out: "So what's this big fella's story anyway? Future partner for a threesome or is he going to take you to church and get you to sell bibles with him next week?"

"Nope, but Jake is in my group for Mr. Calaway literature's lecture and he's nice with a few problems to go to other people. So I decided I'd help him make friends. With you and Jay… Who is busy playing macho man with tweedle bitch and tweedle slut over there!" Adam threw his hands in the air in exasperation; he never had much patience but tonight he was gonna need it all not to strangle those two tramps.

After a few songs, Jay felt like having a few drinks with the girls and tricked them into a tequila shots contest. Two against one, the Canadian knew they wouldn't stand a chance but he wanted them off his back. After all this cat and mouse game, he felt like Adam was ready to enter the final stage of his plan. He needed boring Jake away from his boyfriend, to get him in bed with someone interesting and cute with brains. Jason was a rather popular guy, being nice and relaxed had got him friends in all sorts of places. He smiled when he noticed a black man waving him from afar. The boy's name was Kofi and he studied economics, a happy man, very handsome always a bright smile on his face- to match Jake's enormous one- patient and smart. The right man to distract a giant from his property-sorry- boyfriend.

"So Kofi what's up dude? Cheer up, there's a lot of hot people in the room!" the blonde yelled, so he could be heard over "lil freak" by Usher. "See the one talking to Adam? He feels lonely, doesn't know anyone, freshly out of Oklahoma, the man needs someone nice to show him the way in the L.A jungle!"

The black student shot him another of his blinding smiles and answered: "He looks like he's into vanilla, sweetie!"

"Do not worry, he'll fall for chocolate, nobody can resist it! I saw the way you looked at him; don't say no, you like him already! Please?" the Canadian begged. His friend nodded and they both walked to Jake and Adam, joking about the way Matt was handling the girls, getting them to their room and staring coldly at Jay for getting them drunk like pigs as they stumbled and tripped all the way out.

"It's tequila, Mattie, you'll get at least a blowjob for your help, don't worry!" Jason laughed as he put a hand in Adam's back pocket. The taller blonde had a puzzled look on his face and was about to start his rant about his lover's behavior for the night but Jay cut him off by offering him to get a drink and dragged him away from the group, leaving the puzzled Kofi to introduce himself to the giant American.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Adam yelled after he finished his drink. He dumped the beer on one of the table. "Having fucking vodka, dance with those walking STD's, I hope you're really happy with your hands because that's all you gonna get when we go to bed. Actually scratch that, I'm going to sleep alone tonight."

"And skip the part where we use those nice handcuffs of yours? That would be a shame, or maybe you had plans to trick Jake into a kinky study group about the Marquis de Sade, I noticed the book on your desk yesterday." Jay smirked, he walked away holding the door until the speechless Adam followed in the quieter hallway.

"I never even pictured the guy naked, for God's sake I just wanted him to have friends and I don't always want someone else's ass, reekazoid! I thought you'd be ne nice with him Mr. Popular!" the older Canadian was almost vibrating with rage. How could Jason think he was cheating or willing to do so after all time?

Jay forced him against the wall, fisting his hair to keep from getting away or even looking in another direction. "Then how come you didn't tell him your boyfriend would help him, you know I had to bear with him all afternoon and all he was talking about was you and your ass he would bang on the first occasion he'd have. THIS is why, you will get it so bad, you'll never be able to walk the same… EVER… AGAIN."

Their lips crushed together, bruising and swelling in the process. Jay's tongue brutally invaded Adam's warm mouth, swallowing any protest the taller Canadian could utter. Jason held him by the arm and led his lover towards their room, tripping in the stairs as they fought each other. He slammed Adam's back against the wall as he searched for his keys in his back pocket and devouring his man neck in the same time. Who said only women could do two things in the same time?

When they finally got in, Adam found himself pushed on the bed, when he looked up at Jay, who'd locked the door and threw the keys in his usual messy clothes he kept scattered around his desk; he saw a devilish smile on those nice thin lips and a mischievous light in his smoky blue eyes. Trouble was on the way. The shorter man knew where to look for the toys and he found the shiny object that would help him getting his revenge and pleasure.

"Huh… I expected leather or even a little fur… But… This will do, simplicity is good. But first thing first…" He approached Adam and suddenly threw him on his lap, Adam's face on the blankets; his perky butt perched in the right place.

"William. Jason. Reso, you let me go this instant! Oww! What the fuck!" he screamed against the fabric. But his lover didn't really listen, all focused on the beautiful round globes he couldn't stop watching. He tugged on his tight jeans and boxers before he started giving him big smacks on the cheeks. Those stung like hell and Adam's ass soon turned bright red. And with each slap, the young Canadian kept lecturing his boyfriend.

"This is what you get, when you hang out with big bible sellers. You will learn, dearest, this ass belongs to me. Say it!" He yelled. He was safe; the music filled the entire floor, thus avoiding some questioning from the other boys of the dorm. "You love being mine, say it; you love my hands on you. You don't want me on the floor, Honey, you want me IN you, baby." Jason smirked, feeling a well know hardness on his thigh. His words always had some kind of impact on Adam, the naughtier he got, the harder his lover would be.

"Stop it, please, baby, I-I can't…" He got interrupted by another hit and let out a moan that sent shivers all over Jason's spine and turned on the heat inside of him, that kept him going for a few more slaps until the whimpers became too much to handle and his own erection pointed against his belly in the confines of his underwear. He let his hand roam over the warm flesh, his lips slightly parted, panting already. Once again, he grabbed his lover's hair and pulled his lover in lap as he ripped his shirt open and handcuffed him to the bed post in surprisingly agile moves. Adam just looked hypnotized by the demonstration of strength and his man's desire; he didn't even mind the destroyed shirt and the reasons for all this brutal session he was in. There were no Jake, no girls just his handsome blue eyed skillful lover, his large and rough hands on him, the light sting of his beard on him when they kissed, those thin and soft lips on him and the taste of him despite the alcohol… All these things that drove him crazy at that very moment.

"Please, touch me, come closer baby… I want you so much, so sexy, Jay-Jay." He panted; the shorter man bent over his stomach and bit his side, making him whimper even more than before. "Say it, say that you're mine, forever…" Jay tormented his lover, biting and sucking his stomach and thighs making him arch up, his shaft bouncing a little on his stomach as Adam moaned and writhed on their bed.

"I AM YOURS, I-I BELONG TO YOU, JASON!" the older Canadian cried, not caring for a moment that he could be heard by someone else than the man he loved, to Jay's delight of course. "I want you and only you, but please touch me, do me, take me please!" He begged.

The shorter blonde just stood long enough to remove his clothes, not taking his eyes away from the man tied inches away from him. As soon as he was totally stripped, he crawled his way up to his lover and ravished his mouth with more kisses. He bit and Adam's lips until he drew blood, to taste even more of him, making both men moan even louder, as their cocks brushed together. Jay just whispered in his ear: "I know, and I'm gonna take what's mine, right here and now!"

He stroked his cock a few times, breathing harshly in front of Adam's lips. "You want me to take you? Tell me how."

The prisoner whimpered, shivering and needy, overwhelmed by the feelings he could sink into those lustful eyes or melt into his lover's touch. He wanted to feel the burn, the love, the passion he knew so much in Jason. He pulled on the silvery chain on purpose and begged Jay to take him: "I need you to bury yourself in me, Jason, please baby, only you can make me come so good, hard, rough. No one else but my baby."

Those words alone could almost make a man come. But the young man was an expert in Adam, had heard it all since they were twelve, touching each other in Judy's cramped apartment.

He sprayed his lover's legs and entered him at once, biting his neck to make him scream even louder. He calmed down a little and sucked in the blood of his welcoming blonde, the scream turning into a deep groan of approval. That would leave some mark, a good reminder for those who'd be interested. He then bit his nipples and sucked on them drawing hisses from the taller man beneath him, happy wrestling had kept him so flexible, being shorter had disadvantages too.

Adam squeezed his eyes shut, the pain was unbelievable, yet, the pleasure he got in the process was just as surprisingly strong. Jay hooked his long legs around his waist before he started moving and stretching him nicely in a steady and brutal pace, gritting his teeth; his smoky eyes staring down at the squirming man he'd never wanted so much in his life. Each moan or sound of pleasure or pain from his lover made him edgier, his thrust hitting the magic spot that took him closer to his personal heaven.

Both men kept getting closer to their release, crying each other's names with more force than they thought they had.

"Fuck, Jason, fuck me harder, faster, yessss." Adam hissed, so caught in the moment he had barely enough functioning brain cells left to remind him to try and breathe.

Jason smirked; his face and body covered in sweat, he kept going faster, groaning and shivering because of the pressure building in his tanned belly, with Adam's dick rubbing against it making the long haired blonde a complete mess under him.

"T-touch me, f-fuck, Jase, make me come! Make me come hard!" the tied man pleaded, his eyes reduced to thin green shiny slits, his warm breath invading Jay's mouth as his bit his lips and drew him into sloppy kiss.

The free man slid a hand between his lover's legs and started stroking him as fast as he could as he tried not to explode right away. Soon, Adam's body started shaking and his juice covered Jay's hand. The deep thrusts became quicker and uneven before he came hard inside of him, his warm essence washing any bad memory of the previous day. He eventually pulled out his flaccid cock from the wet cavern it was so comfortable in.

"Now, that you proved that you could be a reekazoid with a big cock, would you mind unlocking those, can't feel my arms…" Adam whined, pulling a bit on his chains. Jason laughed and grabbed the keys in the drawer and did as he was told.

He sat back next to Adam with a bright smile on his face. He nudged the pouting man until both of them burst into laughter.

"Interested in a shower? And let's go back to the party after; I'll be nice to Jake, promised." Jason murmured against his boyfriend's lips.

Adam got up slowly, not able to walk quite right for the moment. He shook his head: "So now, you want to party nicely with other people? God, you want me to show myself walking like a duck and covered in bruises? That's just mean, Jay!"

Jason got up and pushed him carefully towards the bathroom, kissing each mark he'd left on his man's body.

"I want them to see you as you are, my dear. Sometimes, you need a lesson, taught the hard way, sweetie. Let's go!" The shorter blond giggled as the taller one slapped him on the arm. Both men let out a sigh as the water cleaned all the mess on their tired bodies.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, I heard or rather read Ontarian wasn't used by Canadians themselves, thanks for the info! Whoever you are ^^ I just ran out of synonyms, and well, I had to use dictionary in the end, not write too much non sense, I was exhausted so there might be many more errors in the last chapter and I'm really sorry for it! I won't use this word anymore, cross my heart! **_

_**Thanks again to **__**JoMoFan-spot**__** for her nice tips and comments, made me change the way I think about those stories, for the best I think!**_

_And now my friends we approach the end of the party, we solve Veronica's (Jeri's step sister) problem, celebrate the new couples (yes, plural ^^) and those who are less… New =)_

_Enjoy! And don't hesitate to post your reviews, good or bad it's always helpful!_

Back at the party:

"Baby, please, would you dance with me?" Jeff put his hand on Christopher's back; his boyfriend had seemed absent pretty much the whole night. And most of the day too. Chris had always been a loud mouth, even when he was sick and… When he was asleep or coming. Wich is why Jeffrey was so worried. Of course he knew about his and Veronica's situation. The two had been friends for ages and then Chris's mom had passed like Jeff and Matt's after a car accident. Through the years, Veronica's mom had grown a very close bond with Chris and his dad and they'd dated and remarried. The younger step sister was cool but very insecure when it came to men; after all, she never met her own father. She always fell for the wrong kind. The first few weeks were always wonderful and the end was ugly.

Jeff had seen the marks, the cuts, the bruises and so did the others but most of the time she got rid of them before it got too bad. Although, this time was different and they'd all felt it. The guy was a British student whose parents had moved to the United States for business. He was rich, smarter than most, and fucking manipulative as well.

Wade had her under his control in a matter of days and ever since they'd been together, Chris had made it his personal mission to save his "little sister". But after weeks and months of talking and opening their hearts out through the infamous "music lessons", the blond hadn't been able to drag her away from the Englishman and her case had gotten way worse than before. V was Chris's best friend since childhood and the first to know and be happy about Jeff and him; he desperately wanted to repay her for all those hard times where she'd hold his hand or let him lay down next to her and just talk or sleep after his mom died. She was close to them all actually and loved them all equally for God knows what reasons.

"She'll come, she said so! Don't worry, he likes his booze too much to pass on the occasion to get cheaper beer!" Randy said with anger in his eyes, his voice still calm despite the pure hate he felt for the guy.

"Yeah, I guess… What worries me is what will happen to V after he got it!" Chris frowned, cracking his neck in annoyance.

"Still no word from V and her Brit rat?" Adam yelled over the music, walking back to them along with Jay. Both men seemed anxious as well. It would be too soon when they'd send the bastard straight back to Hell where he belonged.

"Speaking of the devil, look who just arrived!" Matt growled, rejoining his friends and his brother.

Wade and his own gang entered the room, the six boys looked cocky and already high, drunk or both. Some like Justin or Heath could seem light and inoffensive but the first was famous to pick up fights whenever he felt like it and about anything. As for the second one, some said he liked forcing his way on both girls and boys he wanted in his bed.

The rest of their group was made of bulky pawns who had as much of an intelligence as a dying amoeba. They did as Wade told them and were satisfied by the fear in the people's eyes when they beat them up. The perfect future criminals' assembly in a nutshell.

Veronica looked so small next to the bunch of them; Wade's hand circling her thin wrist would definitely leave some mark. The young woman struggled and after a few seconds, her drunken boyfriend slowly turned his head towards her and let go of her forearm.

"I'd like to go see Chris… If I could… Can I go?" the little brunette asked. When he finally agreed she practically ran away from Heath's shabby stare and Wade's death grip. She immediately found the group she was looking for, noticing Jeff's dyed hair next to her step brother right away.

"Hey Wade, look your girlfriend found her gay men, those guys make me sick… Even I wouldn't want them…" Heath spat with his thick accent more and more noticeable with the more drinks he had in the last hour. The South African bouncing on his feet in front of him laughed; an evil light in his black eyes. "And you'd shag everyone if you could have the entire planet."

The redhead slapped him on the back of the head and dragged him to get more beer.

"H-hi boys, what's up?" V said, waving her hands and quickly covering the fingerprints shaped bruises on her wrist with bracelets.

"WE are fine, Veronica Jane Davis Gerads! The question is, are you?" Chris growled before Jeff or anyone else had time to say or do anything.

She cleared her throat, shook her head and looked at him with wet eyes. "I'm good… I-I think, I need a drink… Now…" As she was about to turn away, her brother put his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, I'm sorry… I just… Sorry for snapping at you like that. Migraine. Let's go get you something." Chris sighed, pushing his hand in his sister's. "So did you learn anything today?" He whispered in his ear. "That Mr. Calaway can't resist Jay's abs!" They both laughed as they took glasses of soda on the table. A small Mexican man stumbled across the room; he bumped into Chris who pushed Heath in the process.

The ginger man pushed him back violently against the table.

"Fuck, you spilled my damn beer, fucking idiot!" the younger man slurred. He balled his fist and decked the Canadian in the jaw soon joined by his friends.

Jay, Matt and Randy were the fastest to react, running and jumping Justin, Sheffield, Heath, turning the party in a riot. Jeff ducked a kick from a guy named Tarver, spinning to catch the bigger man's legs with his own. Orton wasn't so lucky when he got his ribs crushed by a spear from the biggest member of Wade's gang: Skip Sheffield. The bald man looked like a human bull; yet, it didn't stop John from landing full force on back using his as weapons to get his shoulder blades.

"NO. ONE. HITS. MY. BOYFRIEND!" the brunette shrieked, giving the bigger man a low blow and making him howl in pain.

Chris punched Heath the face, anger fueling his every move while he kept an eye on Veronica and the other on Jeff who smiled wickedly from where he was sitting on top of his victim's back.

Wade tried and get a shot at Adam who was the closest to him but if the Canadian was the girliest, he was also the fastest two hundred pounder in the building, he slipped under the British man's arm and blocked his hands in his back while his lover slapped him hard across the face.

"Watch, V, and learn!" He shouted to cover the noise. Justin was the only other one still up, until Kofi pushed him towards Jack who lifted him in the air and down on the drinks table.

"No more vodka goodness, so sad." Jeff whined, Jake smiled and turned red. "Sorry little bud…"

Kofi took his hand and kissed him. "Don't be sorry; you were MAGNIFICENT!" He smiled brightly to him.

Chris got back up after he kicked Heath one last time, his lips and shirt all bloodied. Matt was still pounding n Tarver, letting go of all his anger on the strangest member of the Englishman's gang.

Taking Veronica's hand in his again, he led the young woman towards her soon to be ex boyfriend, raised his eyebrows and pushed her a bit more.

She shivered, seeing the smirk on Wade's busted lips, and got angry. She scratched his face again and again, screaming and crying; she felt all her rage, her sadness go away and almost got happy seeing blood pouring from his wounds and hearing him scream for once. Breathing hard, she looked at her friends, stunned by the scene. Only Adam didn't just stay there, he held the man tight; feeling his friend needed this level of violence to finally be free of any submission he'd ever had her under.

Randy, Matt and Jeff put their hands on her back and dragged her out, followed by John, Jake and Kofi. Jay exchanged glances with both Adam and Chris before he handed a metal folding chair to his friend and grabbed one for himself. The two blondes hit the floor right before Wade's feet and sadistically.

Adam calmly said: "Now, dumbass, listen and repeat: I won't ever approach Veronica Jane Davis Gerads EVER AGAIN." He squeezed the man's arms, almost dislocating his shoulders, until the Brit screamed the words to stop the pain. "And I am so sorry I ever talked badly to her, or been violent to her." He stretched his upper limbs a bit more to draw another pain filled exclamation from the young European. "I am going to leave and never come back after that concussion."

"What concussion?" Wade whined squirming between Adam's arms.

"THIS one!" Jason and Christopher said happily in unison before Adam suddenly let go of him and both men threw their chairs right into his temples. The tall dark haired student fell on the floor, completely out. Jay threw his right arm around Chris's shoulder and slid the left around his boyfriend's waist.

"Not a bad night after all, sex, fight, freedom and conchairtos! THIS was fun!" Jason laughed as they made their way out of the building and to the grass where the rest of their friends sat.

"I'm so so so sorry about tonight, I really can't choose my men right, huh?" V sniffed. Matt got closer to her. He just opened his arms so she could rest against his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Nah! We can't all find true love the first time around… Check desperate in the dictionary, you'll see my brother's face, perfect example, look at him." Jeff smiled, resting his back against his lover who sighed in relief. He always knew Matt had a thing for her but she never even noticed. He was always nice to her, carried her books or bags around and they'd always had lots of interests in common over the years. She was ready to see it now, he'd be perfect. He mouthed a 'thank you' to him; Matt nodded as he hugged her just a bit more. Kofi and Jake cuddled on the grass: "Crazy people aren't they?" they both laughed.

Randy had his head on John's lap, the long haired brunette stroking his head and chest trying to ease the pain while his lover watched the sky, lost in his thoughts. Jason dropped his ass on the ground and tapped on the floor next to him; his boyfriend shook his head and joined him resting his head on his lover's.

"This was an interesting way to shut the thing down, guys!" Zack Ryder, a boy from their dorm said as tried to bring a very pale Chavo back inside.

"This guy is such a tool; he could build a house all by himself!" Jay said, completely stunned by the words he'd got from Zack.

All people present burst into laughter and decided to get back to their dorm and meet for breakfast with Trish and Gail, friends who'd come all the way from Toronto to see their friends. Chris and Veronica had a few moments alone as the Hardy brothers checked on each other like they always did after a fight.

"So, Matt is going to watch after you now? That's it… I'm not your favorite anymore! I'm so jealous right now." Veronica slapped him lightly on the arm and left with the older North Carolinian, waving at her brother. "I love you!" They yelled at each other from afar.

Jeff took his hand and smiled at him.

"Let's go! You were so sexy there's no way I'm waiting until tomorrow to get fucked!" the young man blurted out. The blond just stood there, bruised and battered with a goofy smile on his face. "Nuh hu! You're so riding me, I deserved it! Look, I'm losing blood here!" Chris showed his lips with emphasis, quickly interrupted by a kiss from his blue lover.

"Hey, I want it to, can I?" Jay watched Adam with a pout. The taller blonde whimpered. "Are you kidding me? After the spanking, the rough round, the fight… You expect me to…? NO WAY! My ass is valuable, buddy! Come on, don't give me the look! No, NO, NO, this is just so unfair…" But he had to admit, all this action made his boyfriend look very sexy. His hair was a mess, his shirt had been ripped open, he got a little blood on his pec and he'd like nothing more than to lick it away.

John and Randy laughed watching the old couple bicker, knowing Jason would probably win in the end. The younger man had Adam wrapped around his little finger since they were eleven. He alternated between the manly demands, the childish behavior and the sweetness in him and always got what he wanted. The key with his long haired lover was to be creative.

Jeff stuck a very blue tongue to Jason. "No way you two can be good at sex! My Chris is just the best at what he does!" Next thing he knew Chris was dragged across the campus and into the dorm.

He pushed Jeff until the young American rebound on their fluffy bed with a sexy smile on his face. Just watching his long colorful hair sprayed on the pillow and that sweet and kinky smile on his soft lips made the older student feel very uncomfortable with all these clothes on. Despite the sudden dryness in his mouth, he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Fuck you really are sexy… Why don't take those clothes off now? You danced for everyone but me tonight, time for my private dance!"

"What's in it for me, may I ask?" Jeff smirked. His boyfriend pulled him up and into a deep kiss. Both men moaned, exploring each other mouth as much as they could before they'd run out of air. Tasting blood always made Jeff more frenzied. Chris felt warm hands roaming underneath his shirt; he pulled away, got rid of it and turned to the radio to put on some music. Nicki Minaj and Usher played, and Jeff started to move his body to the sound of "Lil Freak". The slow beat and the slutty moans were hypnotizing and without really acknowledging it, he found himself sitting on his desk chair with a half naked but fully horny Jeffrey rolling his hips in his lap. The sensation of his erection rubbing against his clothes and the feeling of Jeff's against his body made him hotter he'd ever been.

"So, like the dance? Do I move alright?" the sixteen year old giggled against his lips.

"Too hot, too many… Many clothes…" the blonde stuttered, his brain in overload. He ripped Jeff's fishnet off his torso, bent over it and bit the tender flesh to make his baby cry his name.

Jeff slowly got to his knees between Chris's legs making sure their bodies touch together all along and smiling when he heard the ragged breathing from his boyfriend. The blue haired man opened his jeans' zipper with his teeth while opening his with his left hand. He then rose to his feet and turned around as his baggies fell to the floor revealing no underwear. The Hardy boy was naked, glorious and wriggling his ass right in front of Chris' face. That alone was a threat to his sanity and almost made him come in his boxers. He grabbed the pale cheeks in his hands and placed light kisses all over them and trailed his way up his back to his neck as he stood behind him, making his way out of his pants in the process.

Jeff shivered and took Chris's hand to place it on his length as the older man did the same with his. Both of them fondled each other, sighing with contentment at the welcome touch on their cock. The young man turned his flushed face towards Chris and captured his lips in a sloppy kiss. His boxers were gone in two seconds and the boys made their way to the bed.

"Wait I don't wanna hurt you, don't… Oooooh… Naughty Hardy" Chris groaned when the genius of the Art department lowered himself on his aching dick. He felt pressure in his entire body, his cock captive of the tight ass the American was so proud of.

The burn cut any cocky remark he could receive from Jeff; he closed his eyes and threw his head back, breathing deeply and relaxing as much as he could with the huge member filling him so perfectly. He whimpered a little a he started to roll his hips slowly, caressing his lover's pecs as he fastened the pace move after, fucking himself on Chris.

The older man felt waves of pleasure accumulating inside of him; he was completely lost in a world he knew he couldn't share with anyone else but his green eyed beauty. Jeff was crying his name louder and louder by the second, as his prostate was hit with every thrust. Chris started rocking his hips up brutally, making his lover shout for all the neighbors to hear.

"Look who's needy now! Come Jeffrey, come for me little one…" He groaned. That definitely did it. Three seconds later, Jeff's seed spilled all over his Canadian's chest, glistening on the sweaty skin in the dim lit room.

Chris switched places with Jeff and reentered him as he continued thrusting in his more than willing body while Jeff roamed his hands all over his. After a few minutes it was Chris's time to cum in long hot stream inside the young man's ass. He pulled him into an embrace and rolled on his back letting the American lick his essence until the Canadian was clean. Closing his eyes, the older man purred.

"I love you Nero bird, I'm never letting you go; I hope you know that!" he whispered before falling asleep. The younger man smiled before resting his head on his chest.

"I love you too and I'm not going anywhere; I hope you'll be able to cope with that." He laughed and closed his eyes.

**Yay! Fight scene is done, I'm not an expert I probably could have done it better. But fact is: I'm a better lover, than a fighter ;) **

**I hope you liked the Jeff & Chris… Moment ^^ and for those who wonder, yes Veronica has a really long name but she is a real person so she kept her real name =)**

**Hope she won't mind ending up with Matt. **

**If you can and want to review it, please PLEASE do it and if you don't… Still do? ^^**

**I hope you enjoyed it (it was fun to write) **

**One or two more chapters to come, so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm back, trying to finish this baby ^^ **_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed my stories, my ego feels very good right now. **_

_**My E&C muses took a trip to some far away land, leaving me in the very nice company of some very cute wrestlers (won't tell you who, check the other stuffs I've done folks!) so I didn't have to stop working, isn't it nice? =)**_

Jay sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He still had his mind on the riot earlier, his sexy man holding that disgusting twat; the fury in his voice when he threatened the guy. His defined muscles, the light in his eyes, that made the bruises and cuts all the more bearable. His blond was stretching his arms and his back like a cat. He turned his head, like he could read his boyfriend's thoughts. In a few steps, he was right in front of his man pulling his blonde head against his flat stomach where he rubbed his face and groaned happily; inhaling deeply that scent he knew so well and could never get enough of.

"You look like a sweet baby after Christmas day." Adam smiled down on him.

"Maybe I am, when I was little I dreamt of you and I got you. So I have all reasons to be happy, don't you think?" The short haired blond smirked. He started roaming his hands in his lover's back and cupped his ass though the dark jeans. Adam moaned and bent over Jay to bury his head in his soft hair, feeling his dick stiffen in the rough fabric. Jason trailed kisses on his belly: "And you said… You don't want to do me anymore? You feel hard my angel, are you sure?" His smile widened, his blues eyes filled with lust, he started fondling Adam watching him throw his head back in pleasure.

"M-me? N-no, m-misinformation, that's aaaall." He had to bite his lip to keep his groan to a low level.

Jay palmed his own erection guiding his man's hand on it to make him feel the warmth and desire in his confinements. Their breathing was the only in the room, ragged filled with needs; the blondes exchanged a deep kiss, tongues coming home after a long day, battling for more sensations.

Adam bit Jason's lips making him groan and look at him curiously. The taller blonde looked at him amused and a little guilty: "Sorry, blood looks so good on you, baby!" He ripped the rest of the torn shirt away and pushed him on the torso to have better access to him, straddling him like he was some kind of life saver. It was time for Jay to moan loudly at the expert touch of his lover who went up and down on him to lick away the cut a bottle of beer had done on him. There was a little pain but drowned in the heat of the moment. And then… He heard a small clicking sound followed by another and found himself in the position he'd put his girly boyfriend earlier this evening.

"Angel, this is not funny!" Jay growled, watching his favorite blonde watch the result a wicked smile lingering on his lips, he held his phone for a while taking pictures of his flushed and very aroused man helplessly tied to the bedpost.

"My new favorite word is retribution and this beauty is gonna go right to my facebook pictures!" The tall Canadian said before putting the device away. He then got rid of his clothes slowly to Jay's despair.

"This… Is cheating, baby! I did nothing wrong!" Jason whined, squirming and growling; the bulge in front of his pants getting bigger at the sight of the smooth and tanned skin showing more and more after each garment disappeared.

"I'm not sure, there were the pictures this morning, Jake, the spanking thing… Pick your poison honey!" His hands went back and forth on the covered legs, unbuckling his belt and tucking on the jeans inch by inch making Jay's breathing all the more difficult to control.

"O-Ok I admit I was a b-bit carried away, but you enjoyed it!" The shorter man said, his eyes lingering on Adam's shaft, bouncing a little against his belly. His man looked glorious even posing as a very naked tyrant. He couldn't help but wetting his lips and pull on his chains like Adam did earlier.

"So, what are you ready to do to be forgiven by the man you love?" Adam whispered in his ear before licking and nibbling it. The free man let his hand stroke his lover's chest.

"Anything, everything…" Jason groaned as his dick was freed from the pesky boxers by a large and rough hand. What a stupid idea to put them back on afterwards.

"Then you won't mind if I do this" Adam braced himself on the wall behind and started biting Jay anywhere he could get his teeth in, leaving some marks of his own on the paler man.

"Ooooooh you tease, t-that's so unfair!" Jay whined again, feeling like he was naked in the desert. Adam had lost it, tasting the salt on his skin mixed with blood. He eyed the leaking member raised towards him, hardly resisting the temptation; he wanted to wait and hear his man beg for his mouth, for his whole person.

Knowing each other for ages, they both felt the other urges and the battle was on, who had to give up and who would win.

"Just so you know, I-I know what you're trying to do, sneaky bastard and that's not going to work! Han, shit!" Jay hit the bedpost, throwing his head back as Adam bit him once more.

"Ok, ok, I give up! Stop the biting thing please… I want your lips baby, can't live without them; I want to feel them around me, Uuuuuugh…" He growled and squirmed underneath the man he loved, the silver circles around his wrists digging their way in his flesh. Adam's eyes shone brighter for a moment as he started planting kisses on the leaking head, making Jason cry his name louder and louder with a little thought for Shawn and Hunter asleep in the next room.

Adam smiled, tasting his boyfriend on his plum lips before engulfing his length fast and deep. The head bumped on the back of his throat, making it slicker and deliciously wet. Jason's thoughts were lost between Earth, cloud nine and this beautiful mouth; he was a man of faith but this was heaven.

Adam bobbed his head in a frenzy circling his man's cock with his hand for a while before taking the member out of his mouth to prevent Jay from coming too soon.

"Yummy, but there is something else I wanted to try tonight; John bought this one for me a while back… And since I've got you all tied up and stuff… Now seems to be the perfect time." His wild eyes scared Jason a little as heard another click as Adam put a cock ring on him.

"See, you wanted me to ride you, now there is a catch, Angel. I get to come first!" He said, straddling his man despite all kind of protest he got from him. He lowered himself on the hard member, his hands firmly on Jay's shoulders, both of them moaning, joining their bodies and uniting once more.

It felt like they were an explosion away from oblivion, each and every touch sending shivers down their spines. They bit each other's lips to play, Jason still pissed about the toy but willing to get his man at all cost.

"You're a worse whore than those chicks, you know!" Jay said in a husky voice. Adam licked his jaw and giggled.

"I know… I also know you like me that way… You love me all the time." He quickly kissed him. "In any position." Another kiss. "Whatever I do to you."

Jay started moving up inside of him, his restrains digging more and more in his forearms making him wince in pain and in pleasure.

"I-I know, I'm a small masochist. Sadistic little boy!"

Adam moaned sluttily against his body now rolling his hips, meeting his thrusts with passion; heat was all over them, inside and out in the air they breathed and in the sheets of their bed.

"You are perfect in me, baby. So big, so thick, I love you." Adam cried, his green beautiful eyes locked to the grayish blue sea raging inside Jay's. The shorter man smiled capturing his lips, pulling again on his chains as he snapped his hips up harder and made his lover cry even louder his name in pure ecstasy. Impaling him was pure bliss, and Hell in the same time.

"You're so beautiful, my slut, absolutely gorgeous on me." The short haired man couldn't help but shout at jolts coursing through his body. His boyfriend kept riding him with no mercy or sweetness in his eyes but with all the hunger and passion he ever had for him filling the green orbs staring down at him.

Adam kept screaming louder, driven wild by the repeated stabs on his prostate and the total power he had over his lover. He grabbed his own wet dick and jerked himself his hand matching the movements of their hips meeting together as if they were two pieces of the same puzzle.

"I'm so close, baby." Adam gasped unable to fully meet Jay's thrusts. The tied man forced his hips up, quickly and brutally until the man on top started shaking violently, climax claiming him as he spilled all over Jason's chest. The already tight ass constricted Jason in an unbelievable manner making him come in the same time.

Adam let go off him as he rolled on the bed, keeping a hand on his man. Jason whined at the loss, his dick still hard as rock, the infernal dark red circle around its base. The short haired man pouted at his spent boyfriend.

"So, you tease me, tie me to our bed and on top of it, after coming that good, you leave me like this! So unfair!" He whined, squirming and trying his best to sit and get feelings back in his numb arms.

"You really are the baby in this relationship, aren't you, a big and needy baby!" Adam smiled against his lips. "I'll make you come if you tell me what I want to hear."

Jason smiled and rolled his eyes. "Okay, alright. I love you and I acted like a jerk. You're the most wonderful person in my life and I'm sorry." He whispered nuzzling his boyfriend's neck lovingly.

That is all it took for Adam to send the ring to the other side of the room, ironically enough on a pile of Jay's dirty clothes. The taller blonde grabbed the keys on the night stand and got rid of the shiny handcuffs, noticing the bloody scratches on his lover's wrists.

"Jesus Jason, you should have said something! Look at this!" The older Canadian's eyes were full of tears. Jay, however, smiled brightly. "And pass on the occasion of having the sexiest nurse on the campus? No Way!"

Adam sniffled taking his forearms carefully in his large hands. He looked up at Jason who was lost in his contemplation. The long haired man started to lick the blood away like he'd done before loving the panting and moans he got from the aroused man. With his now freed hands, Jason held Adam's head and kissed him deeply before pushing him slowly towards his throbbing cock.

Adam swallowed his length at once, loving their mixed taste on the thick member. He let his tongue furiously circle the hard flesh; up and down and on the side before he went to suck on his sack underneath. After a few minutes of this rough treatment, Jay finally let his essence flood Adam's mouth leaving exhausted but otherwise very happy.

"Remind to thank our friends for their addictions to sex shops!" He whispered, his eyelids already sealed by sleep. Adam rested his head in the crook of his neck as usual and kissed his shoulder.

"Nah. They owed me one!" He welcomed sleep as the moon lit their tangled bodies in the crumpled blue sheets.

John spent long minutes, worried about Randy. The young Missourian never handled fights well. He'd been brooding for a while and left for bed with barely a good night kiss and a grumble. John sighed and got out of his sparkly clothes and stepped under the shower, taking his time to think. John was always a diva in public, and a gentle little wife at home. So as one, he couldn't help but feel the wrongs in the last hour. The piercing stare digging a hole in his neck for a moment and in the floor the next, the way he'd slouched around the room after they'd got back.

The young American turned the water off, dried himself and walked to the bed sat next to his lover and stroked his head softly.

"Babe, I know you're not asleep… Tell me what's going on, ok? It's just me…"

The younger man rolled on his back and sighed while opening his deep grayish blue eyes.

"It's nothing, I just… Couldn't protect you, I'm useless. Those guys could have hurt you and I couldn't stop just one!" He mumbled under the cover. "You shouldn't have to be part of fights, I should have been stronger. For you." The tattooed man looked like a fussy child with a deep voice. John smiled down on him and kissed to interrupt his whining. "No worries, love, I'll find some good use for you and for your information my nickname in high school was shiny but dangerous." They both laughed as Randy pulled John's naked body under the covers.

"I like it very much, love. And this dangerous beauty is all mine, isn't it?" The tall man cupped his boyfriend's ass as they rubbed together between the cool sheets, breathing each other sweet and warm breath.

"I knew you would, I planned on getting the best man on Earth very early." John whispered sleepily placing small kisses on Randy's chest.

"Oh! So you planned on getting a man with a self esteem problem!" The man underneath laughed.

"Nope, just a handsome, smart and athletic guy with great ability to fight people with his words; always found sarcasm and irony very sexy in your mouth!" John closed his eyes.

"I love you John." Randy sighed; his lover looked at him and kissed him again.

"I love you too."

The men, like antic Greek gods were found by sleep, naked like the day they were born, in love and happy to have each other to find peace and balance.

In the morning, figures started moving in different beds, awaken by the bright sun rays already high in the sky. Jeff and Jay were pushed out of the bed to avoid being late. Randy had to drag out a very reluctant sleeping beauty, but a quickie under the shower satisfied them both.

All boys met before their dorm, Jeff and Jay still sleepy resting their heads together while Adam and Chris talked, waiting for Matt and Veronica. When those two arrived in a tight embrace; Chris yelled: "You… And my little sister? Oh no, no, no; I didn't just imagined that! I'm gonna faint."

Both men on the bench jumped at that.

"What the fuck was that, your boyfriend is nuts. No screaming in the morning!" Jay whined.

"He's not nuts, just overreacting when it comes to sibling's sexual lives!" Jeff yawned throwing a tattooed arm around his shoulder and laying a kiss on his cheek.

"Same difference." The older man snapped before pouting, his lovely lips trembling. "I'm tired, baby! Wanna go back to bed!"

Adam smiled his own tired eyes blinking furiously because of the sun as he faced Jason and pulled him into his arms.

"You wanted a ride, now you have to deal with the consequences; growing up is a bitch, sir!"

Jay's pout accentuated even more as the others laughed at him until two clear but loud voices interrupted them. Or maybe it was the two ladies who jumped on Jeff and John.

"Trish, Gail; god if I was straight I'd so kiss you right now! You look wonderful!" Jay smiled brightly; awake in a second and crushing the small blonde in his arms.

"That would require us to be straight too, right? The Asiatic woman in Jeff's lap questioned.

"I think so but even if we all turned into a straight tribe I wouldn't let him do it unless he really wants to die a painful way!" Adam scowled. "No offence ladies!"

"No offence taken blondie!" Gail smiled, kissing her girlfriend and then Chris on the cheek.

"We watched Adam's baby pictures!" Jeff shrieked all of a sudden to change the subject. Jay took the opportunity and searched his pockets until he found what he was looking for. The smiling new born he'd fallen in love with. Curious Adam in the Judy's arms, smiling to the camera although like babies his age he probably didn't see anything but a colorful blur.

Both girls shrieked. "He was so cute, those big eyes; don't you want one just like that Jay-Jay, a little Addy!"

Jay smiled at that, the two had numbers of conversations about family and kids. But more recently, his boyfriend had felt that strong envy invading his heart. He had everything he desired, love, good grades, a loving mother and awesome friends. But there was indeed a problem; as much as he loved Jason, both of them knew there was no way for them to have a child. That was like boiling hot lead on their hearts when they thought about it.

"Sore subject, huh?" V said, from her place in Matthew's arms.

"A little." Adam whispered his eyes glued to the ground where they sat with their croissants.

"I could do it for you, I mean carry the baby!" Trish watched her friends from high school with all the seriousness she was capable of. "After we all graduate, you two will find jobs and get married because we all know about the very un-secret ring Jason hides in his parent's safe for you. I don't want to raise a child but I want to give life and with the two of you I know he or she will be loved and raised the best way ever; Judy will make sure of it!" The blonde laughed.

"You can't promise us that now, what if you back out of it?" Adam said with his eyes full of hope.

"Of course I can, it's a way to repay you and your mother for giving me a place to stay and food in my plate after John and Alice threw me out. You cared more about me than my own family. I want to do it."

Jason pressed his lips against Adam's ears. "Maybe we should considerate it, don't you think? I trust our Trisha… I'm in, but it's your choice."

Gail smiled at Patricia. "I'm proud of you, my princess. Really proud." Her blonde princess nuzzled her neck. "Let's see if you'll still be proud when I'll gain weight and whine about crazy envies and bladder problems!"

All people present that day laughed. Each of them making a choice that day. Jeff decided it was time to be a little wiser, and take care of the overprotective man he loved so much by getting rid of some bad habits. He wanted to be worthy of all that indefectible love he received each day.

John thought it was time to introduce his Randy to the other members of the Morrison family. His dad would fuss because of the situation, but his mother and sisters would certainly help.

Matt would be the patient one, taking care of the girl he had a crush on since the Hardys first moved to Canada when they were kids. He finally had his dream come true and wasn't about to let it go. He would make her feel safe and wanted for the rest of their lives if she let him.

And Jay, well, the blonde was small but he knew how to make his man happy. They would follow their plan, graduate, have an incredible sex life and an adorable child. Being strong for one another had always been their way to function and they didn't see any reason for that to change.

The gang swore to keep their word, keep faith in themselves and the future, each of them repeating the words and touching the baby picture as a good luck charm for the things to come.

_**So this is almost done and I don't really know what to think about the end, maybe you folks will! **_

_**We'll see in the last chapter… A little glimpse of the future. Thanks for those reviews for this or other stories, there are still good people in the world! =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So this is the end of my baby. *sniffles* I lived with this for so long it feels weird to let go of it. Enjoy!**_

Crying sounds echoed through the house, making the two men groan in desperation. The shorter blonde slapped his husband on the chest with the teddy bear he kept on the nightstand.

"Your turn, you go!" he growled. The other man just buried himself under the covers.

"Nope, you go, I went three hours ago when you were asleep as usual… You go, she is your daughter too." Adam grumbled before facing the wall.

Jay whimpered, looking at the clock next to his man. It was 3 am, meaning he would have to leave for the airport in three hours. He slowly got up and put pants on to get to Isabel's room. The pink environment like Gail called it. Jeff had followed instructions and for once Jason wished he wouldn't, he'd never been a big fan of the color… The tiny baby was red and threw her tiny legs with all the rage she was capable of. Knowing that she was only four months old, Jay didn't dare thinking what she would do in a few years when kids would bother her at school.

"Hey Izzy! What's up little lady, you hungry? Come on sweetie; let's get you a bottle, so your daddies can sleep in peace for a little while."

Adam had always thought it was silly to have a fridge and a bottle heater in their daughter's room but he'd stopped complaining after the first few days she'd spent with them.

"Yeah I know I'm a genius, despite all the bumps I get to bring money to your daddy; I know you understand." The short haired blonde laughed watching his hungry little lady suck on the nipple swallowing as much milk as she could like the world was gonna run out of it in a minute.

"Yeah right she understands… And you chose that job, wrestler of mine!" Adam finally spoke from the door frame he stood in, watching the two most important people in his life.

"I know, I never was interested in college, always good on the mat though. It was my only option except working with my dad… And THAT wasn't an option. God, talk about a cliché…" Jason blushed and laughed as Isabel burped her approval.

"As long as you are aware of this, we're good, baby." Adam winked. He took the little baby in his large palms. "Hey lady, you staying with uncle Randy and Uncle Kofi tomorrow while dad's going to work; you'll listen to the radio? Sweet dreams for my sweet girl."

"OUR sweet girl, thank you very much!" Jay said before he kissed the small gurgling baby and let Adam place her in the white and pink cradle. Then the short haired Canadian pushed him gently towards their bedroom.

"I'm tired like I haven't slept in ages." He whined as they walked through the hallway. The white walls were filled with pictures. Their wedding, the most beautiful day of their lives before Izzy's birth. All the men present had to wear tuxedos and girls had dresses like in any other wedding, following Judy's instructions. Gail had fussed about her fluffy blue one for hours and Jay over his white tux. But they'd both stop caring about their clothes, watching their perfect tender halves walking down the aisle in the gardens where the ceremony took place. Like the pact specified, all of them had fulfilled their dreams and stayed in touch like the family they'd always been.

The girls were happy, without children but with the love they had for each other. Gail had been supportive through the whole pregnancy, hardly afraid of the raging hormones and aroused more than repulsed by the curves her girl had got from carrying Isabel.

The next represented the opening of John's fashion store. He was one of the most important designers in the country and was still with Randy after all this time. They had spent about six years together, with ups and downs but they had never given up on each other. The two were planning their own weddings and that for Jomo would be an achievement since he'd helped in many of those without begging for one. Actually it had been Randy's idea, a brave one too; he'd knocked on John's father door and asked for his hand in an old fashion way like none of them would have imagined.

Before the corner leading to their room, a nice shot showed Jeff's gallery, wich actually was a recycled Victorian green house where plants coexisted with paintings that kept disappearing, the concept making the ever weird paintings of the forever strange Hardy genius so popular. His pieces were funny, complex and colorful, right out of a mind still anchored in childhood. That was how Judy and the others saw them. As he'd promised Chris, he'd never gone away, preferring him to the bunch of fans and celebrities who wanted him in their bed.

Matt and Veronica had healed each other, loving and caring after each other. The older Hardy had worked his ass out and graduated in engineering. V had won back the confidence in the arms of her man and was now a very competent nurse in Saint Joseph hospital for women in Tampa, where she had helped deliver hundreds of healthy babies including Trish and Adam's little girl and gave birth to her own son, Elliot Davis Hardy.

Chris, Randy and Jay; well, those three were tough enough to get to the famous WWE. Randy's agility and cold persona had got him far, further than his father's name ever did. Chris was goofy, dared about anything and got to the crowd easily. Jay kept the fans entertained by changing sides anytime he felt like it. Heel for a week, baby face for a month. At the moment he was Captain Charisma, had the peep show; was the dumbass that Adam loved so much only with a microphone in his hand and black tights and boots to match.

All of them worked hard and earned what their hearts desired and the last two pictures were a crying Adam looking down on a pink bundle; Jay's arm around his waist the other supporting their treasure's head. Next to it, was their good luck charm, an old tattered picture of Judy with her baby, smiling, happy and curious about the life he had ahead of him.

*** FIN***

_**TADAAAAAAAAAA this is just… WOW small and corny! XD I hope you loved reading it… I liked writing it. Don't hesitate to comment on it, folks!**_


End file.
